


The night before Christmas

by Kati67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati67/pseuds/Kati67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a College fluff when Sherlock and John where just younger and met for the first time on a Christmas college party</p>
            </blockquote>





	The night before Christmas

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies_

_Dance silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me._

 

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;’ John was whispering in the cold night air.

‘Oh shut it’ Barry said walking unsteadily to the entrance of the big hall where the Christmas party already was in full swing. ‘We’re late, come on lads’

John followed his friends inside where people where dancing to Christmas songs of all times. He saw some teachers talking amongst each other.

‘Come John hurry up, all the hot girls are dancing’

‘You go on I’m not much of a dancer’ John said smiling to his friends.

He just enjoyed watching the people enjoying themselves and listening to the music.

John talked to some of his classmates and went to get himself a drink. Ah they had eggnog he thought and just as he wanted to get himself a glass he saw Barry and some of his other friends with a big grin on their faces. He watched as to where they were looking at and he saw a tall boy standing in the corner with a glass of eggnog in his hands. The boy was dressed in black; black trousers, vest and a white shirt under there with a black tie. He still wore his long black coat. He was tapping his foot with the music taking a sip every now and again. His dark curly hair fell over his eyes and he drew a hand through his hair so it would not fall over his eyes. When he lifted his hands you could see a glimmer of his bright green eyes and his pale skin with sharp cheekbones.

John couldn’t help but stare at the boy. He knew his name was Sherlock because his friends always teased him and talked about him behind his back. He didn’t like people talking behind other people’s backs. He didn’t like that his friends where giggling when Sherlock wasn’t aware either. What were they up to? He walked over to his friends and hissed ‘What have you done now?’

‘Oy John, don’t get ya knickers into a twist lad’ his friend Shamus said ‘we’re not doin’ anethin’’

‘Except for spiking the eggnog you mean’ Barry laughed.

‘Jesus’ John hit Barry on his shoulder ‘What are you? Twelve? Grow up man!’

‘Ouch that hurts’ Barry rubbed over his shoulder ‘and what happened to you all of a sudden? We’re 17 we’re allowed to have some fun!’

‘Look at Sherlock’ Shamus giggled ‘He’s goin’ to get another one’

Sherlock walked over to the eggnog and poured himself another glass. He looked on his watch, sighed and drank the whole glass at once.

Barry and Shamus couldn’t stop laughing ‘He’s going to be so wasted later’

‘I thought you were here to snug and dance not bully’ John said folding his arms over his chest.

‘You’re no fun’ Shamus said ‘Come on Barry let’s go’

The boys left to look for girls and John stood there looking at Sherlock wondering what he should do. He already saw Sherlock swaying a bit trying to fetch another glass of eggnog.

John decided to go talk to Sherlock and walked over to him ‘Hi’ he said approaching Sherlock.

‘Ah Mr Watson is it?’ Sherlock said sounding dangerously drunk.

‘Yes it is’ John said turning reddish feeling surprised Sherlock knew his name ‘I didn’t know you knew who I was’

‘I know who everyone is here’ Sherlock said ‘I make it my business to know’

‘Ah’ John simply said not knowing what to say to that.

‘Take some eggnog it’s surprisingly good this year’ Sherlock said raising his glass.

‘I would say so…’ John started but didn’t finish his sentence.

‘I hate parties like this’ Sherlock frowned ‘If it wasn’t mandatory I wouldn’t have come. I much rather would have stayed home reading a good book’

‘Quite’ John hadn’t read a book in ages if it wasn’t mandatory but he felt like an idiot saying that in front of Sherlock.

‘Is it hot in here or is that just me?’ Sherlock asked seeing a bit pale or paler than usual around his nose.

‘Maybe you should get some fresh air’ John said.

‘I do think that would be preferable’ Sherlock tried to nod but he felt sick in his stomach doing so. ‘Would you mind very much to walk with me? I’m not sure if I am able to walk back alone.’

‘No of course I don’t mind’ John took Sherlock’s glass and put in on the table. He fetched his own coat and they went outside.

‘Oh this is much better’ Sherlock sighed, breathing in the cold midnight air.

They walked a while without talking when all of a sudden Sherlock turned his head and said ‘It’s Christmas isn’t it John?’

John looked at his watch and saw it was just after midnight ‘Yes it is’ he smiled.

‘I think those friends of yours spiked the eggnog’ Sherlock said turning around to face John.

‘I’m afraid so’ John shook his head ‘I’m sorry Sherlock’

‘You didn’t do it did you? Sherlock arched his eyebrow.

‘No but they’re friends of mine and… ‘

‘You didn’t do it so no need to apologise’ Sherlock swayed a bit and grabbed John by his arm ‘Maybe you can help me to get me to my room John? I’m not feeling well enough to do so myself’

Without talking they got to Sherlock’s dorm. Sherlock stood in his doorway and said ‘Thank you for bringing me home John’

‘You’re welcome’ John smiled ‘It’s nicely decorated here for Christmas’

‘Hmm Yes well’ Sherlock hummed.

It started to snow, slowly but surely tiny snowflakes came down.

‘Oh look’ John looked up ‘Snow on Christmas’ He turned to Sherlock ‘and a mistletoe above your head as well. Good thing a girl didn’t bring you home then’

‘Is it?’ Sherlock said looking at John narrowing his eyes. He took one step closer to John, put his arm around his neck and pulled him closer so they both stood under the mistletoe. Sherlock held John tight and leaned in for a kiss. John hesitated but when he felt Sherlock’s soft lips on his he gave in.

The snow softly fell down into a thin layer and they still were kissing until finally John whispered; ‘Merry Christmas Sherlock’

‘Definitely’ Sherlock said pulling John inside and closing the door behind them.


End file.
